Escaping Madness
by Roxas162
Summary: Two unlikely characters find themselves wanting each other. What will they do to keep it alive? :3 WARNING: Boyxboy. Dont like it dont read it thanks! (ALSO! I planned on this being a one shot, but I cut it off in the middle of my ideas of were I wanted to take it. So, that being said there MIGHT be a chp. 2, but as of now, it is completed.) Enjoy!


Escaping Madness

Hi, this is another Yaoi, so again, that means boyxboy. Don't like it, don't read it. I do not own Soul Eater, or any of its characters or ideas blah blah blah, or else I would be making a season 3, not a one shot FanFiction xD Anyyyway Please enjoy!

*Shink* I dodge quickly, almost getting tagged that time. Man, he never changes! He lays out another string of attacks; each one is more difficult and graceful as the next. I fake a lean to the left, suggesting I'll go in to slice his right shoulder. I slide to the right, and rush his left doing nothing more but hooking my finger under his headphone and pulling it out. I jump back and smile triumphantly. Justin smiles sideways and raises a brow. I'm smiling too. Who knew a fight to the death could be so playful and fun? He charges toward me again and I lift my foot up, chainsaw ripping. Justin uses the blade on the back of his hand and shoves it into the blur of metal. Doing so, it jams, and I'm sent skidding backwards. He smiles back at me with the same giddy expression I had when I pulled out his head phone. Thanks to our little stunts, it's all quiet except for our breathing. Chains motionless and earphones taken out, we make eye contact. And burst into laughter. After a while we remember where we are. I stand up straighter and catch my breath, and he does the same, the mood changing. I run head on at him, as fast as I can. At the very last moment, I jump as high as I can and run off behind him.

"This isn't over "Father"! I'll kick your ass!" I shout over my shoulder.

I keep running until my legs can't carry me anymore. And when I have to stop, I power up my chains and let them carry me for a while. When I reach Arachnie's mansion, I power down and slump against the wall. Sliding down the cool metal I sit in the dirt, and looking up at the stars I bite my lip. I'm as good as dead when I go inside, but I might as well come up for some excuse as to why I ran away. I'm not even sure my self why I did it… Justin Law, such a suiting name. As annoying as he is with all his religion crap and ideas of "justice", I still find him kinda tolerable. His almost blind loyalty gives him a sense of innocence, something I usually hate. But on him it's just so… cute. Huh!? I look down at my feet and shake my head hard. There's no WAY I just thought that. I decide it's because I'm so tired and maybe even feeling ill. I look up to the stars one more time. I then walk inside the main entrance of Spider Mansion and down the hall way to the lecture awaiting me.

As I enter the hall, I stride right up to Lady Arachnie and don't bother with bowing or paying respect. Her seductive voice leaks out of her mouth like silk.

"Giriko."

"Lady Arachnie." I say back in a casual tone. Just as I knew it would, this annoys her even more. An irritated look sits on her face and though I've never heard her yell, I wonder if I might be the first to make her do so. I try my best to hide a smile.

"You have failed your mission. Yet again you defied me and still haven't finished the job. Why is it you didn't kill him?" She accuses in her "calm" tone.

"Well excuse me _Lady _Arachnie. I'm very sorry but it seems I was injured in battle and wasn't able to recuperate. My chain was jammed, and I couldn't get it unstuck. Until a few minutes ago, I couldn't more it at all. I'm lucky I made it back." I speak the lie as I make it up in my head. I try to sound as convincing as possible and hope she actually buys it.

"Very well. But if you ever face again, finish what you were sent there for. Or else there will be consciences. And you don't want that. "

"No ma'am. In that case I'll be off. See yea." I turn around and lift my hand up in air as I walk away. I go straight up to my room, and lock the door behind me. I throw my body onto the bed and lay there a moment. God what a crazy ass day. I fiddle with the chain around my neck and try to let my mind go blank. But my mind just doesn't seem to want to clear. I look at the clock, 11:00 already. The nights not over yet so I sit up, rather difficulty, and stride across the room to the counter of bottles. My eyes scan over the many labels and I open a new bottle of rice wine. People usually complain that they never seem to find me without a bottle in my hand. But who could help it? Plus it's my hand, not theirs, so I can't imagine why it matters... I wonder if Justin would care… I shake my head hard, trying to physically dismiss the thought. I drown it in sweet liquid. Bored of my room, I walk out into the hallway. Taking a giant swig, I walk slowly through the facility. I take a quick turn, a little too fast, and smack into the wall next to me. Woh. Maybe I should take it easy on my already almost empty bottle. I keep wandering around until the bottles gone. Of course, that's not very long, but hay. I try to decide whether or not I want to stumble back to my room, or just spend the night here. I debate this thought for quite some time, probably much longer than needed, and stand up and take a few steps. Yup. Looks like the hallway is tonight's sleeping quarters. Just fine with me.

I wake up dazed, and sit up slowly. My head isn't very happy with me, but it's been worse. Much worse. I stand up and try to gather myself. I look around and get an idea of where I am, and what time it is. I'm guessing that I ended up underground, 2ed or 3ed floor. Judging by the fact I wasn't disturbed, it's probably still before roll, so around 9 or 10 in the morning. I take one step forward, and I can walk just fine. I wander around until I find my way back to the stairs, and head up to my room. Upon getting there, I slam the door behind me and glance over at the clock hanging on the east wall. Quarter to 10. I was close. I decide I have enough time for a shower, and maybe if I eat fast enough, food. I slide into the bathroom and battle my clothes off. I turn the water on before I get in, if I don't the water will be freaking freezing, and boy isn't that a wakeup call. No thanks. When the water starts to steam I hop in tiredly. The water burns me into a more awakened state, but I still don't think as it rushes loudly washing away last night. But thinking this thought, I begin thinking about last night. And that leads to thinking about yesterday… To avoid thinking anymore, I turn off the water and climb out of the shower. Looking at the clock, I've still got 20 minutes before roll; so I towel off quickly and dress in last night's clothes. But, what if I get assigned another mission? With him? I tell myself I don't give a _shit_ if it's with Lord Death, but decide clean clothes should be used because well, what if?

By the time I finish getting ready and eating, I'm late as usual. I rather not get lectured AGAIN today, so I jog to catch up with the "procession". After my turn in line to receive todays mission, I walk out of the mansion and wander around the woods surrounding. It's freezing out, and the bite of winter clears my head. I'm a weapon, weapons are demons, and demons are hardly bothered by temperature, though we can sense the difference and feel them to a certain extent. I begin to walk towards Shibusen. I realize this is a bad idea, but somehow, I think I'll find what I'm looking for. When I'm in the forest just outside of the city, I hear leaves rustle in the tree above me. I jump back just as Justin Law jumps onto the place I was just standing.

"Made yourself a tad obvious there." I yell, just barely dodging his oh-so-very sharp "arm"

"You're the one out looking for trouble." He shouts sliding to the side to avoid my returned fire.

"Is that what you're calling yourself these days?" I ask as I circle him

"Thought so" He says with a smile. And then he runs back into the forest behind me. I chase after him, not minding where my feet land so he can hear that I am still behind him. He stops abruptly, and I have no idea where he went. I swing myself around trees with enough speed to through someone from their feet. After the third tree, I'm pinning little religion boy against it.

"You've got something to say?" I ask taking pressure off my hands and giving my stance a more "Hi lets chat" look instead of a "You're not going anywhere till you fess up" look.

"Yea and so do you." He reply's smoothly. He leans onto the tree, looking more relaxed.

"You were waiting for me." I say sounding more like a question than a statement.

"And you came to get me, do I need to clarify why or shall we play this thing like neither of us knows what's going on?" He asks as a smile turns up on one side of his mouth. I hesitate, and he takes the opportunity to keep talking. His voice drops down dramatically in volume. "So it's not just me?" partly assuming he was asking rhetorical questions and partly not knowing what to say I ask

"You've infiltrated the mansion before right?"

"Yes." Short and to the point. His music begins annoying me. Keeping one hand pinning him against the tree and lifting the other, I brush the stupid little thing out of his ear. He gives me a slightly surprised look, followed by a friendly glare and removes the other. I've never seen him without headphone drilled into the side of his face. I must have been looking for too long, because he looks down uncomfortably and shifts his weight. I clear my throat and look off past the trees.

"Um. Wanna do it again?" I look down top find Justin's head whipped back facing me and smiling.

"Sure." He says and in a quick movement, is out of my grasp and behind me. Giving him a wild grin, I turn around and take off at a dead run towards the mansion.

"Lead the way." Justin says standing there smiling before he shakes his head and takes off after me.

When I reach the walls of the enormous house, I quickly look around the back and thankful for the all clear, begin to catch my breath. Justin presses himself against the wall next to me, looks around the corner to follow my gaze. I grab the nearest guard and yank him to where I'm standing, just out of view. I knock him out cold and offer his limp body to Justin. When he takes the frozen guard, I turn around and walk right in the back door. I lean against the wall facing the door with my arms crossed and my foot propped up next to my knee. I smile as a way-too-tall "guard" strides up in front of me.

"So, where too, boss?" He says and I can hear the smile in his voice. I just shake my head and chuckle, and walk up the stairs.

As an expert enchanter, and superior golem maker, there was no doubt I was good with my hands, a little cocky yes, but from the responses I was getting from them... I tried every way I knew to prove it. Every time I move them over him shivers run though his body. The way I run them up his chest, or grip his bottom pulling him closer to closer to me... He moans and presses further onto me. We move in a way that would be beautiful, well if it wasn't so damn erotic. Can erotic be beautiful? Justin is beautiful. Somewhere deep inside me, I know this is wrong. But the thought is very short and very fleeting, cut off by a rather sharp intake of breath. My mouth mashes his, in soft rhythmic motions. He takes over for a minute, and I let him. Kisses come harder and faster and I find my hand undoing the buttons on his robe, and slipping them under it. He gasps a little and covers my mouth with his, reaching for my own buttons. He's unclothed a little faster than me, probably, mostly because he has a little less to take off. Striped down to our boxers I push him against the wall and I can feel how bruised my lips must look as I kiss the inside of his neck. He sags against the wall and places his hands in my hair pulling ever so lightly. I kiss all over his left side, and when I playfully bite his collar bone, he moans. Bingo. I bite again, this time a little harder and along with his oh-SO attractive moaning; his grip tightens on my hair, pulling me closer to his skin. I imagine what that grip would look like with just a little more pressure, what it would look like gripping sheets. I get harder just thinking about it and the thought stops me. Ohmygod I couldn't do that. I feel Justin stiffen and also stop what he's doing.

"Is something wrong?" He whispers in my ear. I shiver at the pure seductiveness of it and shake my head. Could I REALLY take a GUY to bed? I wouldn't even have any idea what I was doing. I back up a little, off of Justin, and look down. I don't think I want to even see IT much less touch it. I didn't think about that little aspect. Well shit. I look up at Justin's face, and see worry and embarrassment in his eyes. I hope mine aren't reflecting the insecurity and uncertainty I feel. I smile all most sheepishly and begin to regret how lame I probably looked, but just then Justin starts giggling. It's so damn cute I just look up and say "What? What's so funny?" I'm chuckling too and he leans over and kisses my cheek. He then looks down and collects his robe, slipping it over his shoulders. I suddenly feel very awkward in my nakedness and search around from my jeans. By the time I find them (and slipping them on) Justin is wandering around the room, looking curiously at the things I have scattered about. I realize he didn't button or make any effort to close his robes at all. I swallow. Hard. That god DAMN word again. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do so I just walk over behind him and explain the lack of things in my fridge. This gets him laughing again, and he looks up at my face. I swallow again, and hesitantly lean down. His lips meet mine in a soft, long kiss. When it ends, I smile into his lips and straighten back up. His clears his throat and begins to button his robes up. I look away awkwardly, watching him from out of the corner of my eyes. We make eye contact, and look away. He coughs and mutters.

"I should get back before someone realizes it shouldn't be taking me this long with such an easy mission…"

"…Yea I should, uh, get to starting mine." I laugh.

"Yea maybe haha. Do you think I could…?" He looks down at his feet letting his last question trail off.

"Yes. When?" I answer without even needing him to explain what he means.

"Sometimes after missions maybe?" He is still looking at the floor, and that is something I CAN handle. I stride up to him and tilt his chin up with two fingers, meeting his gaze.

"Meet at the tree we talked at today?" I ask waiting for him to look back at me again. His eyes shift back upward and he smiles.

"Sure." He says and reaches up for one last kiss that I bend down slowly to receive. Then he smiles at me over his shoulder disappears out the door.

~Three Months Later~

"G-Gir-iko!"

I thrust one last time, finishing what I started. Justin slumps against me with a satisfied sigh. I slowly loosen my grip on his thighs and let him slide down to stand on his own in the small shower. I brush back his dripping hair and kiss his forehead. After a while we begin to talk.

"So. Uhm, you finished your mission first today right?" I can barely make out what he said over the running water and the fact he said it into my chest, but I catch it and reply.

"Yea. Why?" I look up to the ceiling and let my arms tighten around Justin's waist.

"Wellllll I mighta hooked a two day mission…" I look down at him, and a mischievous smile is plastered on his face.

"Well I've got a place you could stay if you need one." I say exaggerating and rolling my eyes.

"Cool. I thought you might." He says as he disappears on the other side of the shower curtain. I peak around the edge and only get a glance before I receive a towel to the face. I laugh and pick it up, noticing it's dry and clean. So. He already knows were the towels are. I smile to myself as I dress and wonder how tonight will be.

I walk out into the main room and find Justin sitting on the small sofa staring down at what I'm guessing was the remote. I enter the kitchen and grab two cans of coffee and return to the main room. I pop the tab on mine and trade Justin his coffee for the remote. After a long debate and a lot of commercials, Justin falls asleep, curled against my side with his head on my shoulder. I start to doze off, and debate getting up. I decide to go for the dramatic hero, and in the fastest movements demonly possible, I jump off the couch, grab Justin princess style and begin to run around the room. As expected, Justin jolts awake, and almost jumps out of my arms.

"What the!?" He says startled looking around frantically. I take this moment to run into the bedroom, my disorientated little blonde still in my arms, and lightly toss him onto the bed. I then lay down next to him, and pretend to be asleep.

"Giriko? Giriko what the heck? ... I know you're not sleeping. Giriko there's no way you are sleeping. Hay! Wake up!" He is leaning over me, and I lightly flutter my eyes open.

"Why, is it morning already?" I ask and look up into Justin's confused blue eyes.

"I-you-You just-"

"Hm? You must have dreamt it." It works for about a second, and then I can't contain myself anymore, and burst out laughing. Justin flops back down on his back and laughs along with me. We lay like that for a while until we settle down and I prop myself up on one elbow placing a soft kiss on his lips. He yawns in response and kisses me back. I take that as a sign to go to sleep for real, so I lay back down and Justin scoots back into me. I place my arm around him and the next thing I know I'm dreaming about him too.

I wake up, hearing the dude upstairs blasting music. That means it must be Sunday. Cool. I don't have to work Sundays. I roll over and push my ear into the pillow. A small yawn is heard from behind me and I all of short from freaking out. I roll back over again and open my eyes. I smile thinking about last night and Justin rolls around to face me and a small sleepy smile is on his face. He doesn't say anything, and burrows into my chest. I rather like him there, so I put my arm back around him and pull him closer to me.

"Mmmmh." I chucle and scoot back just a smidge so I can see his face.

"Didn't quiet catch that. Try again?" I ask

"Good morning." He says looking up to meet my gaze. "So. I've got one little thing to take care of to finish what I should have done last night, and I was wondering if I'd come back?" He asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He's so cute I don't want him to leave at all. He can just sit there like that forever and I'd be just fine with that.

"Of course. I'll be here." I say also sitting up. "I'll try to find you something resembling breakfast." I say getting up. Somewhere in the night I ended up wresting out of my shirt, but I don't care and I don't bother looking for it. I enter the kitchen and glance around the room. My diet mostly consists of quick, easy meals, and liquid amber. I open the freezer and pull out a little microwavable morning sandwich and throw it in the microwave. Justin pops out of the room about then, dressed and ready to go. His food beeps and I hand it to him wrapped in a paper towel, kissing him on the forehead as I walk past him headed back towards the room to get myself ready as well. Better safe than sorry. He stops at the door and I clench mine as he says goodbye. The door closes.

"See yea later "father". I say smiling. I'm about to head into my room when I hear the door open again.

"I head that!" Is called from the entrance and the door closes again. I laugh a little to myself and go through the morning routine of "ready".

I'm wandering around my room, cleaning a bit of clutter, when someone knocks on my door. I assume it's Justin, so I just yell "Come on in!" Over my shoulder and continue working.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, as I am just relaying a message, lady Arachnie requests your presence. That is all."

I debate stalling and drinking a bottle before going to down to meet her, and decide I rather be scared in front of her then Justin get mad at me for breaking my promise to stay clean. It's hard, but it's worth it. The best drunk I can ever get is off his kiss. And for that, id stop doing anything. I tun out of the room and head down stairs.

I come back to my room, and notice the door has been locked. I smile and knock on the door.

"Hm. I must have lost my key on the way up here, though I don't quite remember locking the door to begin with." I smart. The door opens and Justin stands in the crack.

"Of course you didn't lock the door! It was unlocked so I could lock it for you right?" He says smiling. "So. What's the password?" he asks mischievously. I kiss him hard on the mouth, with no intention of stopping. I work my way inside of the door and close it with my foot. He all but throws himself onto me, returning the kiss full on. We go like this for a while until the kissing and movements slow and all that's left are slow, tender kisses with larger spaces in between. "Welcome home" he whispers into my ear. I kiss his neck and he backs away and takes a seat on a stool next to the bar. "I though you said you'd be here?" He says looking at me out of the corner of his eye and turning on the TV.

"Ah. Well unfortunately my boss is a real bitch and doesn't care if it's Sunday or not." I say and throw myself onto the sofa.

"Lame! Well I've only been here like 5 minutes so don't worry about it." He stands up and walks behind the couch placing his chin on the space next to my head. "What if I never- I mean, what if I never had to go back to DWMA?" He ponders aloud.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly. He comes around the die of the couch and sits down next to me. He seems really happy, and like this is all very well-rehearsed.

"I mean, if I say, lived here. Then I wouldn't have to go back to the DWMA. It's almost the same kind of work and I'd be right next to you every day!" He says beaming. But I'm horrified.

"You can't mean-" I ask looking at him and standing up.

"I do. I'll leave death and work under Lady Arachnie." He says looking serious.

"What!? You- you can't do that!" I yell.

"And why can't I?! I thought you'd be happy about the idea!" he says back getting annoyed.

"Of course I wouldn't!" I exaggerate like it's obvious.

"If you would please just listen to me!" he pleads. But I won't listen. He can't do that… Give up everything that he has… Live like-like THIS! Just to what? I won't let him give everything up for me. I couldn't forgive myself. I decide what to do, even though I know it's going to hurt. I pretend to be drunker than I really am.

"Justin! I don't want to hear about it anymore. I won't let you do it! That- that's final!" I shout and stumble against the nearest wall.

"How won't you let me!? Better, WHY won't you let me?!" He seems even more angry now, and I know just what to say.

"God! Just shut the fuck up! It's not even worth it! Shut up! You're not even fucking listening to me!" I yell gripping the side of the wall and pushing off of it.

"AH! Just please calm down and listen to what I have to say!" He's so worked up now he isn't even getting what I'm playing up. I pump it up and almost "fall" over.

"I will not calm down! I-I'm, I just-, Fuck!" Realization sinks into his features when he speaks again.

"Giriko, I think you need to sit down, your swaying… Your drunk again aren't you?" Finally. Now for the hardest part…

"What the hell if I was Justin?! Nothing matters anymore." I yell leaning my weight back up against the wall.

"It does to me!" he says straightening and balling his hands into fists by his sides.

"I don't give a shit Justin! God just get the fuck out. Fucking leave!" I scream trying to mask what it's doing to me. My act has to be realistic. Or he'll never leave. And I'll never change his mind.

"Giriko-" I see him reach out to grab my arm from under my bangs. I jump back.

"Get the fuck out! Don't fucking touch me." I yell spinning around to face the other way. I sway again and look behind me. Justin stands there, looking hurt. "Leave. Don't come back. It doesn't matter." I say cringing.

"Fine then just say it." I look over my shoulder at him then.

"I-I-fine! But you made me! You told me to do it! You don't matter! Justin you don't matter to me!" I yell to the wall on the opposite side of the room. I look over my shoulder at him again. Stupid move.

"Thanks… that's- that's what I needed to hear…" He says and wipes his eyes with his long sleeve. Fuck. Why did he have to do that? I hate it when he does that… Whatever. Let him cry. Maybe he'll actually stay away. He sniffles raising his chin and turning around dramatically. I know I'll regret it in the morning, but he's still standing there, shoulders shaking and wiping his eyes. I just can't look at it anymore.

"Why are you still here?" God please don't turn around Justin… Just go… I'm about to lose it and grab him, holding him and apologize until every ounce of hurt is gone from his mind.

"F-fine!" He yells. Just then I hear a rustle of clothing and the door slamming. I wince again. I then grab a bottle, and get drunk for real.

I wake up the next night to screaming and chaos. I instantly jump up and search the room. No one is here but the noise outside is enough to get me up and grabbing for my jeans. I'm out the door in less than 5, and the halls are empty. I begin to believe I imagined it all, when a worker starts running frantically towards me. Right as he's about to run past I grab his collar and shove him against the hallway wall. "What the hell is going on?" I yell

"L-Lady Arachnie! She's- We've been infiltrated! S-someone, there are death scythes everywhere! They- they killed Lady Arachnie!" With this I drop him, rushing down the hall to look for… I stop myself. That would be a bad idea. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

I wake up to shrill ringing and jump promptly up, instantly scan my surroundings. Nothing seems to scream danger, though my location is a bit odd. Ever since Arachnie was killed and I've found myself… alone, I've had a harder and harder time remembering my nights. I realize the ringing is still going on, and notice it's my phone. I reach into my pocket and retrieve the thing. The screen flashes once more before it stops and Free's name is replaced with "missed call". I don't call back, and he knows I won't, well because i never do. Not until I'm wasted and out of control. He's got good timing about showing up then. Oddly, my phone flashes with a voicemail. The only reason free would leave a message was if it was important. I open the little device and listen to what he has to say.

"Dude. Answer your damn phone. We needa move again. You know the drill. Damn it! Don't get fucking seen you hear me? I'll have to come save your ass again. I mean it Giriko I don't wanna be bat shit crazy alone and if you pull another public suicide I'll pull you out kickin and screamin and I don't care cause im just as fucked up as you. Meet behind the east bar. Or I will find you dude. Cyea." I moan and rub my temples. Shit. I decide to go meet him, he'll wanna leave as soon as possible and given his tone of voice i should want to too. I make way towards east bar dodging behind old buildings and alleys, who knows what we did this time? But that's a lie. I know exactly what we did. We went to the bar, had a couple drinks, fell into insanity, and stole as many lives and souls as we could. Then we left the scene and crashed somewhere, waking up the next morning and blaming it on the alcohol that we hardly even drank. Then someone finds the bodies and we have to move and do it all over again. I spot Free by the back door, and walk up to him. He takes off and I follow.

We run for a good long time, stopping here and there to steal a new car or hid out for a while. Eventually we stop at a little salon, and get out of the car. Stretching, I ask "Done? I take it were good now?"

"Done." He says looking over his shoulder at me with a wicked smile on his face. I know what this smile means, because it's on my face too. I halfway try to hold onto my sanity, and the other half wants to just let go. We walk into the little facility and order a couple of drinks. A strange man with buck teeth and short black hair sits next to us at bar.

"I'm Asusa's second in command." He says nonchalantly sipping his mixed martini as if he didn't just casually try to start a conversation with "I'm partners with the most wanted person on this planet." I spew my drink laughing wildly. He looks offended.

"Yea and I'm an insane serial killer wanted in 10+ cities hahaha." I say looking back down to my drink sadly.

"I know. And that's why I've come to see you two." I knock over my chair with the way I jump up. He immediately grabs my arm and looks at me with a pledging. "You're drawing attention. Sit down and let's talk." I nod and do what he says. Free is being oddly quiet, nodding his head in elision. "So. I wasn't joking, I really am with Asusa. And we'd like to make a proposal. You're both slipping into insanity. Why don't you come over to our side? The only thing you have to do is give us the souls u retrieve, and you receive food, shelter, and protection, as well as free range to kill as many as you want, with the VERY occasional requests to bring prisoners alive. What do you boys think?" He looks at is with his dumb smile waiting for his answer. He doesn't have to wait long.

"When can I start?" Free says with a wicked smile.

The gay hillbilly looks at me, and I take a second more to think about it. Eventually I decide I really don't have anything to live for… and agree to go with him. Why not?

"I'm in."

We arrive and I'm surprised by the shear vastness of the place. It was amazing. I also never realized how many people were on Asusa's side. I never guessed I'd be among them. We never see Asusa himself, but a few weeks in, I see someone I never thought I wanted to see again.

I walk up to the scene, suddenly paralyzed with shock.

Justin, my Justin, stood laughing over a pile of bodies, covered in blood. He falls to the ground, laughing and rolling around in the remains. I can't help it, he's gone completely crazy. I scream his name.

He looks up then, and the mania drains from his face, his smile sinking into a sober frown.

"Giriko?" He asks confused and much disorientated. I run to his side and pick him up off the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! What are you doing!?" I scream holding him out at arm's length. He giggles manically.

"What does it look like babe!? Ahahahaha. I'm bat shit crazy. Pulled down into insanity. Worshiping the almighty Asusa. Working to suit his needs. Killing the innocent and stealing their souls…" He keeps rambling faster and faster tell he is no longer comprehendible. I shake him a bit concern and confusion clear in my eyes. He tilts his head to the side, recognition for me back in his features, and punches me square in the nose.

"Shit! Justin!?" I stumble backwards letting go of him and grabbing my bleeding nose.

"Fuck you Giriko. I've got work to do. Get the hell away from me." He says turning around to face the bodies he slaughtered.

The pain rushes back into me stronger than ever before. With my free hand, I grip my stomach before I fall over. God I need a drink.

I find myself in Free's room, halfway through a bottle of Gin, and ranting hysterically. He just stares at me. Sometimes nods his head. It's all I need though. Until I start going out of my mind. I close my eyes and let the insanity seep into me. It feels good to let go. I realize I'm crying a little, and let that speed up the process. Soon there is nothing but darkness.

I wake up in my own room, which is torn to shreds. I'll go collect some souls, and when I get back the room will be spotless again. I notice decapitated White Rabbit in a corner of the room. Shhhit. It'll take Asusa days to revive his precious little clown. The Madness is still coursing through me and I feel no pain. Off for another day at work.

I return to my room, and a folded up piece of paper is wedged in between two bottles of alcohol.

_Return to where we meet. Past the buildings and houses there is a field. I will wait at the farthest edge tonight. If you see me before then, do not speak to me. He's watching us. He thinks we are weak, and He's probably right. I will not wait forever._

I hold my breath while reading the small note, and immediately pull out a lighter and burn it to ashes. I got back late tonight, it's already eleven o' clock. Shit. I grab my jacket and make the long walk to the secret meeting. While I walk I weigh the possibilities. They could have forced Justin to write that note. It could be a trap. I'm too stupid to care. They could kill me one hundred times if it meant I could be with Justin. This is my one and only chance to find out. And if it means I could die, I'll gladly take that chance. I approach the dark figure, standing under the shadow of a willow tree. There is a lake behind him, the moon reflecting brightly on to my face and if it isn't Justin they already know I came. Then he steps into the light, eyes gleaming like the last night I seen him. I take a step closer, hand outstretched. He takes two steps back. My arm thuds to my side, and take a step back. His puts his hand up to his face, and motions for me to come over. This time, when I walk over he stays glued next to the enormous tree. When we are hidden inside the dripping branches, he begins to speak.

"I don't want to lose it. I never wanted to lose…." He stops himself and takes a deep breathe. "I'm so far gone Giriko… Giriko. I can't believe it… He's got you too. Bet you never expected to see me here did you haha..." He starts slipping, and I interrupt him.

"No I defiantly didn't haha…It was a shock… Seeing that…" I take a breath and continue, perfectly aware that I am too, slowly losing it. "Justin I didn't mean it. I didn't mean a god damn thing I said… I-I just didn't want you to leave everything good and join the dark side haha… I fucked up big time huh? Hahahaha." I look up into the tangled limbs above me and focus on every little leaf to control my mind and try keeping my mind bright and clear.

"At first, I might have thought that. I thought, he's joking. There's no way… and then you turned around and I couldn't see your face anymore. I couldn't take it. I told myself I'd never return to that place. I went home and worked myself past the point of exhaustion every day. I didn't care about anything. Then the mansion… I though you died… I went back every night. To that place. I'd let myself drown in sorrow, and then one night the clown came. He spoke to me. Told me what I wanted to hear. I was corrupted. I came to this place, were I could do whatever I want, He," He shakes his head violently "Asusa. Asusa made me fearless, painless…" He looks down at the ground. "I still worked past my limits haha. And then you went and showed up. And the Madness faded for a second. I felt renewed pain and... hope. It's all still there though. The pain, the insanity, the fear, and the _confusion._ I don't- I don't know what to do…"

I stop standing there, and pull him strongly into my arms.

"We gotta get out of here. Let's fight the Madness. Let's run away together." I say into his hair. He just nods his head, looks into my eyes, and kisses me.


End file.
